


Night Fight

by ThisShipHasSailed



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creepypasta, Marvel - Freeform, Personal Writing, Tumblr, Tumblr request, Writing, creepypastas - Freeform, fight, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShipHasSailed/pseuds/ThisShipHasSailed
Summary: Writing Prompt: Kate The Chaser and Spiderman duel it out in the middle of the woods.





	Night Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask: "Okay.. Sorry this is obscure, but I thought it might be a fun one? How about Spiderman fighting against The Chaser? (Kate I mean)"

A high-pitched scream filled the forest. Something crashed and a loud, echoing boom hit the ears of anything around. But was it true that if nobody was around to hear it, then did it actually happen?

Parker panted as he ran through the trees. The moon was high above his head, glittering with a cold and calculated light that slid illuminated his way. Unfortunately for Parker, his newfound enemy was a hell of a lot stronger than he had anticipated. She was filled with a raging darkness that came with every step she took. Anger polluted every fiber of her being, and it seeped out to Spiderman like, ironically, a damned spider.

Parker forced himself to stop running. If he didn’t stop, then he would have no chance of actually surviving. Whoever, whatever that was chasing him would most likely outrun him in the long run. The sound of ragged footsteps came from somewhere behind him, and Parker jerked around to find her.

A woman stopped just a foot inside of the clearing. Her hoodie was still covered in fresh blood, and Parker gently touched where she had stabbed him. Fresh pain flooded his body, and he groaned.

“Peter, do you need assistance?” Asked Karen. Her voice was as monotonous as usual, and for a split second he was relieved to hear her. It meant that he wasn’t truly alone, and that whatever was inside of his suit could help him if need be.

“...Not yet.” Peter answered, but thought of something. “Can you stop the bleeding, though?” Karen hummed in response and then he felt an added pressure to the stab wound within the suit. He realized, with relief, that the suit had stitched itself back together after Kate had stabbed him.

Said woman lunged towards him, and Peter made a quick decision. He shot a web out at her, catching her within his web. With a mighty heave, he slammed her into a tree. She shrieked, the sound as animalistic as a hound that had contracted rabies.

With the speed of a wolf, she lurched back up from the tree, but this time she did not lunge. Instead, the two faced each other, shoulders heaving.

“Who are you?” Parker’s voice cracked with the emotion. He had no desire to harm this woman, or to even fight her. She remained silent, and he felt anxiety rage within him. Her mask held two black, soulless eyes, and her mouth was just a slash of paint. 

Instead of answering him, she began to dance forward, quick as a viper. Reflexively, he jerked out another web. Kate dodged it, and before Peter knew what was happening she had pinned him to the ground.

Dark brown eyes stared into his, and he felt panic lurch within him. What was she? Why was she doing this? 

Then her eyes began to shimmer with tears before the knife slammed back into him. Peter screamed a scream of pure agony and anguish, and then he knew nothing.

\---

With a sharp breath, Peter woke up. He was still in the middle of that field, but that… that thing was nowhere in sight. His side ached from the pain, and he groaned, touching his ribs.

“Karen?”

“Tony is on his way.”


End file.
